A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a stand for displaying a window frame, such as a window frame corner, a complete window frame or a complete window including a window frame, at a trade show or a retail store, for example.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A window frame display stand, in accordance with one aspect of an exemplary embodiment of the disclosure, includes a corner body having a pair of mutually perpendicular legs, and at least one foot on one of the legs for supporting the body on a support surface such that the one leg is parallel to the support surface and the other leg is perpendicular to the support surface. The legs have adjacent interior surfaces that are contoured, preferably with slots or notches, to receive and support a window frame corner. The legs on the corner body preferably are mirror images of each other. The foot preferably is removably mounted on the leg of the corner body, most preferably by interference press fit of the corner body leg into slots on the foot. In one embodiment for supporting a frame corner, there are a pair of spaced feet on the corner body. In another embodiment for supporting spaced corners of a window frame, there are a pair of corner bodies, each having at least one foot, which are mirror images of each other.